Themes: Amputations
For other themes, see Themes. Amputation, or the loss of body parts, is a running and discussed theme in The Walking Dead Universe. Occurrences The Comic * cuts off Mike and Terry's arms and jaws. (Michonne's Story) *Susie and Rachel Greene are decapitated by Thomas Richards. (Issue 15) *Thomas Richards cuts off Andrea's earlobe. (Issue 17) *Rick amputates Allen's leg to prevent the infection from spreading. (Issue 21) *Michonne bites off The Governor's ear. (Issue 28) *Rick's hand is brutally amputated by The Governor. (Issue 28) *Penny Blake eats an amputated foot and Rick's hand. (Issue 29) *The Governor watches his "TV" of 57 decapitated and undead heads. (Issue 29) *Michonne slices off Eugene's head. (Issue 31) *The Governor attempts to feed Penny an amputated foot. (Issue 32) *Penny Blake eats amputated body parts. (Issue 33) *Michonne slices off The Governor's arm and removes his eyeball with a spoon. (Issue 33) *Dale's leg is amputated by Rick. (Issue 40) *Bruce Cooper walks in while The Governor is watching his "TV" of heads. (Issue 43) *The Governor and his men decapitate Caesar Martinez and use his head as propaganda for The Woodbury Army. (Issue 43) *Michonne slices Eric's head in half. (Issue 45) *The Governor decapitates Tyreese's head with Michonne's katana. (Issue 46) *Lilly Caul shoots The Governor in the head, removing his only remaining eye. (Issue 48) *Morgan fed human body parts to Duane. (Comic Series) *Dale's last leg is amputated and eaten by The Hunters. (Issue 63) *Greg humorously says he hates eating leftovers, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's missing leg. (Issue 65) *Andrea shoots off Greg's ear. (Issue 65) *Chris's index finger is shot off by . (Issue 65) *Michonne amputates Morgan's arm to prevent reanimation. (Issue 82) *Rick amputates Jessie's hand in order to save Carl. (Issue 83) *Douglas Monroe accidentally shoots Carl's eye out. (Issue 83) *Michonne decapitates an unnamed savior. (Issue 97) *Abraham gets his eye shot out by Dwight. (Issue 98) *Negan beats Glenn to death, causing Glenn's eye to pop out. (Issue 100) The TV-Series *Rick and Morales amputate several of Wayne Dunlap's body parts. (Guts) *Merle Dixon is forced to amputate his hand to escape the roof of a building. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Dale Horvath decapitates a walker eating a deer. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Glenn nearly decapitates the walker that attacked Maggie Greene in Steve's Pharmacy. (Secrets) *Michonne decapitates three walkers while in a medicine store. (Seed) *Rick amputates the lower portion of Hershel Greene's right leg after he is bitten by a walker. (Seed) *Michonne decapitates her two walker pets while hiding from the Governor and his men. (Walk With Me) *Carol wanted to amputate T-Dog's arm. (Killer Within) *Michonne decapitates Crowley in an ambush. (Hounded) Webisodes *Hannah watches two zombies eat an unknown lady whose arm has been gnawed off. (A New Day) *Walkers attack Hannah and her legs are fully devoured. (Everything Dies) *B.J. is decapitated by Kelly. (Parting Shots) The Video Game *Lee Everett shoots half of the Unnamed Police Officer's head off. (A New Day) *Lee decapitates two walkers attempting to get into Irene's apartment. (A New Day) *Lee Everett can choose to amputate the leg of David Parker. (Starved For Help) *Mark gets both of his legs amputated by the St. John Family. (Starved For Help) *Lee Everett can choose to have his arm amputated. (No Time Left) Dead Reckoning *Paul's head is shot off by Gary after he gets infected and bites his daughter. (Dead Reckoning) *Patty's face is shot halfway off when Shane regrettably shoots her after turning. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *If a perfect hit is made with an axe, the character will decapitate the walker and stomp it to death. (Social Game) Assault Coming The Novel Series *Philip Blake and Nick Parsons discuss whether to amputate Bobby Marsh's leg to prevent reanimation. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes *